


Curious Scars

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandra's just curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Scars

Gideon did not have a single scar on his back, or his arms, or anywhere on his tanned skin that Chandra could see.

She had her scars, born from danger and her own recklessness, she knew Nissa had her own, from the wilds of Zendikar, and even Jace had a few marks from his life, whatever or wherever they might have come from.

So, she asked him about it, one afternoon during a break in his training, with him stripped to the waist and rinsing sweat away with water from a bucket.

“What?”

“You’re always in the frontlines, always helping other people, I was just wondering,” She shrugged, some of her red hair falling out of place and down her shoulder, “Why don’t, you know, have more scars everywhere.”

He blinked for a moment, “I haven’t thought about that in a long time.” He admitted, “It’s not a very interesting story.”

“Maybe, but I haven’t heard it, so I’m still curious.”

He turned away slightly so he could wring some of the water from his hair, “I was born with my magic–it makes me invulnerable to physical harm, and even with all of the fights I got into when I was younger…” He trailed off, and then shrugged, carefully pulling his drying hair over one shoulder, “And that’s all there is. Like I said, it’s not very interesting.”

“So, like…even if I threw a fireball at you…? Would it just bounce off or something?”

That made him chuckle, “I’m not sure, and you’ll have to excuse if I’ll decline to find out.” She snorted at his answer, “Yeah, yeah, I guess I’ll get over it.” Chandra paused for a moment, leaning against the railing edge of the training ground, “…I’m kind of jealous. Scars hurt–even if they look kind of cool.” Suddenly, she tugged up the side of her top, ignoring his shocked noise, “See? Looks like a wyrm, but this one hurt like shit at the time.” She pointed at a long scar running up from her hip, “I got more, too!”

“I, um, suppose I am not envious, then.” The redness around his ears started to recede when she pulled her top back down in place, “But what brought this on? Someone try to compare scars at the camp with you?”

“Something like that.” She brushed it aside, pushing herself up from her resting place to step next time him, “Just got curious.” He made an affirmative sound, before looking elsewhere, most likely to return to his training, so he didn’t notice Chandra move until he felt her.

Gently, probably the gentlest she had been in a while, Chandra pressed her lips to the warm skin of his shoulder in a soft kiss.

“Just got curious.”


End file.
